1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy-saving and heat preservation device, more particularly to an energy-saving and heat preservation device by which waste heat generated in the heating process of object to be heated is collected and stored, and is used for heat preservation with respect to the heated object. Not only the exhausted waste heat, which later becomes heat load of air conditioning apparatus, can be reduced, but also power consumption for heat preservation can be lowered, so that practical effect and features in its overall implementation can be enhanced.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Accompanying the gradual upgrade of people's living standard, happy life, commonly known as LOHAS, has become a trend and a new indicator of people's lives nowadays to pursue. Various appliances for living convenience have been developed one after another to fulfill the demand of living a happy life. As to heating appliances such as coffee machine or tea machine, heat preservation is conducted for objects to be heated after they are heated to a certain temperature so that power has to be supplied uninterruptedly for heat preservation so as to allow users to enjoy hot beverages or foods.
The above heating appliances can achieve expected effect of heat preservation for objects to be heated by uninterrupted supply of power, but it is found in practical implementation that these products may not be consistent with the growing trend of green advocacy, the mainstream slogan of which is energy-saving and carbon reduction. In addition, electrical appliances are usually subject to the norms of energy efficiency, and each company also highlights its products as green products, the definition of which requires products have less impact on the environment or are less detrimental to human health, or typically be formed or part-formed from recycled components, or be manufactured in a more energy-conservative way. Based on the above, the conventional heating appliances still have room for improvement on the designs of overall structures.
In view of the above reasons, the inventor of the present invention hereby proposes a novel energy-saving and heat preservation device according to the state-of-art research and improvement conducted on conventional structure and based on his abundant experience of R&D and manufacturing in relevant field and skillful contemplation in many ways.